Taken
by gloomy monday
Summary: No summary


**Taken**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inspiration by Taken - One Direction

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think I am?_

_You only loved to see me breaking,_

_You only want me cause I'm taken,_

_You don't really want my heart..._

_No, you just like to know you can,_

_Still be the one who gets it breaking,_

_You only want me when I'm taken..._

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang berbaring sambil memandangi langit - langit kamarnya.

Pikirannya saat ini benar - benar kacau.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Yah... Ini hanya sebuah permasalahan tentang, Cinta...

Ya, cinta. Cinta memang terkadang membuat kita bingung, bahagia, kacau. Begitulah cinta... Bisa dikatakan perasaan ini labil.

Namja berkulit putih susu tersebut terlihat sesekali mengumpat karena pikirannya saat ini yang sudah benar - benar kacau.

"Kai... Kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah aku berpindah ke lain hati mengapa kau baru datang? Mengapa kau baru merindukanku? Mengapa kau berani berkata kau membutuhkanku?"

Sehun namja berkulit putih susu tersebut meremas surai coklatnya frustasi.

"Tapi maafkan aku, Kai... Mungkin Luhan memang yang terbaik untukku,"

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil smartphone nya. Ia menekan beberapa angka lalu menempelkannya pada telinganya. Sekarang Kai bukan namja pemilik angka satu lagi di smartphone Sehun, bahkan tidak juga di hati Sehun. Hanya Luhan.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia memang masih mencintai namja bernama Kai tersebut, tapi... Apa daya? Dia sudah memiliki namja lain, yang mungkin akan lebih baik daripada Kai.

"_Yeoboseyo _?"

"Kai..." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Se-sehun... Kau menelponku?" terdengar nada bahagia dari seberang sana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Mian, Kai..."

"Waeyo, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai dengan suara khawatir.

"Mian... Tapi aku tidak dapat menerimamu lagi... Aku sudah memiliki seseorang, seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari dirimu, Kai. Aku tahu kamu tidak benar - benar mencintaiku. Kau hanya menginginkanku setelah kau menolakku. Mungkin..."

Serasa ada palu besar yang menghantam namja tampan bernama Kai tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan air mata. Matanya terlihat berkaca - kaca siap untuk menumpahkan bulir - bulir air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Kai... Tapi Luhan hyung jauh lebih baik..."

Kai membekap mulutnya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Kai..." panggil Sehun yang kedua kalinya.

"H-Hn?"

Tes

Air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya.

Sakit rasanya.

Beginikah rasanya saat dulu dia menolak Sehun? Ini hanya sekali. Tapi Sehun? Dia sudah berkali - kali ia tolak. Bahkan ribuan kali ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Kai'

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"N-nde... Gw-gwaenchana..."

Kai menahan isak tangisnya yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mian, Kai... Aku menyayangimu... Tapi... Mungkin hanya sebatas sahabat,"

Sehun segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kai sudah benar - benar tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

BRUUK

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata.

Hanya menangis yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Bahwa ia mencintai Sehun? Mengapa? Ia terlalu bodoh untuk menolak namja sebaik Sehun. Bodoh.

"Se-sehun..." gumamnya disela - sela tangisannya.

Kai mengusap air matanya perlahan. Dia namja. Dia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena seseorang tidak lagi mencintainya seperti dulu.

Menyesal.

Ya, Kai menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Bahkan lebih dari kata sangat.

Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia segera mencuci mukanya dengan air kran. Setelah itu di pandangnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi.

Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Apakah karena aku tampan Luhan hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan wajah merona Luhan saat dirinya menggoda namjachingu tercintanya tersebut.

Raut wajah Sehun berubah saat membayangkan Kai. Kai yang tengah menangis sambil terduduk.

"Maafkan aku, Kai... Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membuatmu cemburu. Sungguh... Aku... Aku mencintai Luhan hyung-ku..." gumam Sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak benar - benar mencintaiku seperti Luhan hyung mencintaiku..."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan handuk wajahnya.

"Luhan hyung, aku akan segera ke sana," Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun mengganti bajunya dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Diberinya parfum pada setiap inchi lekuk tubuhnya. Setelah ia rasa wangi, ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ia simpan di laci belajarnya.

Sehun merapikan rambutnya yang berponi.

"Maaf, Kai... Tapi aku bahagia bersamanya... Apakah kau berfikir begitu? Ah... Mungkin tidak."

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju rumah Luhan.

-= END =-

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Hehe…

Disini aku masih author baru, jadi mohon maklum atas kesalahan kata – kata atau apapun,

dan... tolong review nya ya?


End file.
